


You're Ruining My Grass

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “i’m a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can’t really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you keep finding me passed out naked on your lawn”





	1. I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am

The first time it happens, Ryan almost calls the cops. His alarm rings and he wakes up at 6am, yawning, ready to go to class. He steps out of his sheets, and walks to his hallway. He bangs on his roommate Spencer’s door to wake him up for their first Economics lecture and then he opens his window to find…. huh?

It’s someone lying on his lawn. Naked.

To say he’s confused is an understatement. 

“Spencer…” he says, hesitantly as Spencer shuffles to the kitchen and starts pouring himself a coffee. Spencer groans but comes to stand next to the window and his eyes widen.

“Okay, why is there a naked man lying on our grass?” he asks and Ryan shrugs. “Do you think we should call the cops?” he asks and Spencer thinks about it.

“Okay that skinny kid looks like he’s 100 pounds. I doubt he’s a threat. He probably drank too much and passed out. What a freshman, let’s just go wake him up and tell him to fuck off,” Spencer says and Ryan nods.

They both step out cautiously. The man’s curled inwards, snoring softly. The grass around him is dewy, so whenever he moves his hand slightly, Ryan can hear sounds of grass being trampled. This skin is reflecting the first rays of the sun, and his hair is all strewn around his face. Ryan can barely make out his face because there’s a mass of hair on his face. It’s oddly….cute. The guy lets out a tiny sigh, and Spencer brings a hand up to his beard and rubs it.

“Okay, so this kid is the most far thing from dangerous.”

The kid must have been a light sleeper because his eyes jolt open. Ryan and Spencer jump back a little, and Spencer lets out a scream he would never ever admit to. The kid jolts awake and looks down, notices his nakedness, yelps and covers his privates with his hands.

“Oh my god, where am I?” he asks, clearly panicked. 

“Calm down,” Ryan says mostly because he’s worried this kid is going to have a heart attack. “You just got drunk and probably stumbled onto our lawn and killed my grass.” 

The kid’s eyes widen and he looks around. “Yeah….. drunk” he says and something in his voice tells Ryan he’s not telling the truth, and it intrigues him. But right now, all he can think about it how much he wants waffles.

“So, as the old people say these days, get off my lawn,” Spencer says with a smirk and the kid blushes.

“Right, I am so sorry guys, I just got too drunk and stumbled onto your law, I’m sorry it won’t happen again, I promise,” he rambled and slowly backs away and starts sprinting towards the college dorms.

Ryan watches him ago, his butt hanging out and finds himself chuckling.

“My, my. Is the great Ryan Ross smiling? BEFORE noon? What a miracle!” Spencer teases as they head back to the house.

“Shut up, Spencer.”


	2. Brendon Can't Keep Secrets

Ryan thinks the kid might be trying to flirt, in a weird weird way.

“The kid’s here….again,” he says to Spencer who’s sipping his second cup of coffee. “We should put a fence up.” He says but pours a cup of coffee for him.

Spencer just rolls his eyes, unbothered. He’s reading the news on his iPad and he just takes another sip. “I have no idea what he wants. But, he has to stop trampling the grass. That grass is Moroccan, and expensive. I think you should go and talk to him”

Now it’a Ryan’s turn to roll his eyes, but Spencer did have a point. This is the third time the kid has come to their lawn. Ryan’s equal parts annoyed, and equal parts confused. Because almost every 4 weeks, like clockwork, he wakes up and finds the kid. And wakes him up before anyone can see him, and the kid just looks scared and runs away, horrified. Not this time, though.

He opens his door, almost sprints to the kid, and kicks him with his foot. Like clockwork, Brendon wakes up he kinda reminds Ryan of a jack-in-the-box, with the way he springs up. He looks scared, like he doesn’t know where he is. And Ryan sees his muscles tense up so he says, “Listen, it’s cold. Come inside, and drink this,” he says, holding out the cup of coffee. The kid looks a little frightened.

“Um…., I don’t have any clothes on,” he says and Ryan looks down hastily before looking back up, a blush covering his face. 

“Oh sorry, come inside, I’ll get you a blanket.”

Ryan starts walking inside, with Brendon following him hesitantly. Spencer’s eyes widen when Brendon walks in after Ryan. He almost chokes on his coffee. “I didn’t think you’d actually invite the weird naked dude into our house!” Spencer laughs and Ryan just feels his face get hot as he rushes inside to get a blanket.

“Hey! I have a name! Brendon.” The kid says and Spencer smiles. “Nice to meet you, Brendon. Now, is there a conversation we need to have about alcoholism?”

Brendon shakes his head, his hands awkwardly covering his privates as Ryan rushes in and hands him a blanket. Brendon turns around and wraps the blanket tightly around him in a giant whoosh sound.

Ryan sits at their kitchen table with Spencer, and gestures to a chair. Brendon still looks scared but he inches towards the chair and sits down. Ryan offers him the hot cup, which he accepts almost immediately.

“So, what’s your name?” Ryan asks.

“I’m Brendon, and I’m so sorry, again I just… I can’t explain it. Whenever I’m drunk, all I want to do is pass out on your lawn,” and honestly, Ryan has heard weirder things.

“Well, can you NOT? This is Moroccan grass!” Spencer says, with a huff.

“I genuinely can’t control myself on a full moon,” he says and Ryan’s forehead crinkles.

“Why?”

“Because I’m a werewolf”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, subscribe and leave kudos! All those things make the author (me) happy and more likely to give you beautiful fans a Chapter 2!


End file.
